The perfect date
by whatta-u-know
Summary: When Booth finds out that Bones has never actually had a "perfect" date, Booth decides that HE should take her on the perfect date. Will bones finally get the perfect date? And will the night events, lead them to confess their true feelings?
1. The session

Booth and Bones had been sitting in Sweets office for 20 minuets, listening to the constant drone of his voice. Bones was paying no attention at all and had little idea of what Sweets was talking about, and Booth was staring blankly at the clock, and hoping for a case to come up. Neither of them were thinking about anything in particular, more in a trance of boredom waiting for the session to be over.

Sweets, who was seeing the lack of attention the partners were showing pulled them out their trances. "You are not even listening," said Sweets, using his hands to express his frustration.

"I was listening," lied Booth.

"No you weren't, neither of us were listening," said Bones, being rational and forthcoming as usual.

Sweets collapsed back into his chair "guys c'mon, I just wanted to discuss the fact that even though there have been many unprofessional relationships amongst the jeffersonian, you two are still using it as an excuse to avoid the" he said, until he was cut off by Booth.

"Look Sweets, you have got to drop this whole act, Bones and I, we are just partners, JUST partners" he said, putting extra emphasis on the world "just".

"Yes, you and Bones are partners, but if you gave it some thought, you would see you wanted to be so much more" he said smugly, giving Booth a small smile.

"Can you help me out here Bones?" asked Booth in desperation.

" Look Sweets, Booth and I both agree that it is unsafe to be in a romantic relationship considering we work in such high risk situations, not that we have considered being in a romantic relationship, because we are just partners." She said flatly, as she crossed her arms and started blankly at the clock on the opposite wall.

"Well what about Hodgins and Angela, Wendell and Angela" he was about to continue when he was once again cut of by Booth.

"Speaking of Angela where is she?" he asked, ignoring Sweets completely.

"Oh, she is getting ready for a date with Wendell, I couldn't possibly understand why she would need so much time to get ready" said Bones, as Sweets was sitting in his chair, failing to regain the partners attention.

" Well she wants to have the perfect date," said Booth simply.

"you know, I have never actually had the perfect date" said Bones.

"Oh c'mon Bones, everyone ha had at least one perfect date" said Booth, noticing that Sweets was now sulking in his chair, having given up on the session all together.

"I must admit I have had some great dates, that ended in some excellent sex, but I have never had that one perfect date," she said, smiling at Booth red cheeks.

After recovering from the sex remark, he composed himself and smiled at Bones. "Well you know what Bones? Tomorrow night we are going on a date and I am going to make sure it is perfect," he said, rather proudly, his Alfa male tendencies coming to the surface.

Bones thought about this, and realised how much she wanted to go on a date with Booth. "You mean a date as friends?" she questioned.

"Yes, we are going to spend a night together, as friends, simply enjoying each others company," he said, making sure he said the words "friends" a little louder than the rest of the worlds.

"Sure, sounds great" she said, hiding her excitement.

"Well I will pick you up at six, and make sure you dress formal," he said, giving her his signature charm smile. Bones returned the smile and they then stared at each other for a moment, until they realised where they were.

"So I am assuming we are done here," said Booth, as he and Bones got up to leave.

"yep, just go, I will see you next week, and you can ignore me for the whole session." Said Sweets, his voice dripping with bitter sarcasm.

As Bones and Booth walked out of his office they could not help feel excited about their date tomorrow night.

_Please review!!!_


	2. Arriving

Thanks for the reviews, much appreciated!! I think I replied to all of them but apolgies if i didn't. So here is the next chapter, enjoy and review :)

**

Chapter 2: Ariving

_And I can't explain  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside  
And I can't describe  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight_

**

It had taken an entire morning of nagging, for Bones to finally let Angela help her get ready, and it took all afternoon for Bones to get ready; but the end result was worth it. Bones was wearing a slimming black dress that was fitted up the top and flowed gently down to just above her knees; it had no straps and a white sash that tied into a bow at the back. Her hair was curly and pulled one side. She had a white clutch, black heels and a matching necklace and earrings. Angela was just doing the final touches when there was a knock at the door. Angela sprayed Bones with perfume and then followed her towards the door. When Bones opened the door she was taken aback by Booths appearance; he was wearing an amazing black tux that clung to his toned chest and he had his cocky belt buckle and a small bowtie. For a moment the partners just stared at each other on awe.

"Well would you check out Agent Hot Stuff and his sexy Forensic Anthropologist?" said Angela, puling the partners out of their trance.

"You do look beautiful," said Booth, still unable to take his eyes of off her.

"Thankyou Booth, you look great yourself," replied Bones, as she gave Booth a small smile.

"Well I am going to pack up my stuff and go," said Angela, as she walked towards a large pile of make up and hair products. "Oh and have fun" she said, giving them a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Yeah, we better go Bones we don't want to be late" he said, holdings his arm out for Bones.

Angela watched them walk out the door and out of sight. She could not help but laugh at how cute they were together but mostly how clueless they were.

When they reached the car, Booth opened the door for Bones. "Booth I am perfectly capable of opening my own door," she said, hiding the fact she loved the attention from Booth.

"Bones, this is a DATE, so that means I have to open the door for you, pay for dinner, drive you home, you know all the date stuff." He said, as she rolled her eyes at him and stepped into the car. Booth then hopped into the other side of the car, and started to drive towards the restaurant.

"So where you busy at work today?" Asked Bones, trying to start a conversation.

"Bones, this is a date," he said.

"I know this is a date, I asked about your work, I never mentioned anything about a date," she said, a confused look on her face.

"Well because it is a date, we have to drop the whole Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan, just partners act. Tonight, we are Bones and Booth best friends" he replied.

"Okay, so we are dropping our professional relationship and just enjoying our friendship?" asked Bones, just to confirm.

"Exactly Bones," he said, as he turned on the radio and started to tell Bones a story about parker. When they arrived at the restaurant, Booth once again opened the door for Bones and offered his hand a she got out of the car. They them walked towards the restaurant, with Booths hand safely in the small of her back.

"Isn't this the new place that just opened?" asked Bones, looking at the magnificent restaurant in front of her.

"Sure is Bones," he said, as they approached the doors and walked in.

_lyrics: Elton Jon, The way you look tonight._

_review plz!!_


	3. Dinner

So thanks for the reviews, they make my day! The next chapter should be up soon so stay tuned. Please keep reviewing, and thanks again for the positive feedback!

**

_Chapter 3, dinner_

_You are so beautiful,  
and you're filling up my day,  
with the things I can't explain._

_You are so beautiful,  
and I'm holding on today,  
yeah, we're holding on,  
we're holding on_

_**_

Bones and Booth approached the hostess who was standing behind a small table.

"reservation for Booth" he said, as the waitress lead them too a small table towards the back. When they finally sat down Bones had a chance to really look at the restaurant. It was quite large and had many candles hung on the crème and oak wood walls. there was an assortment of booths and tables, each with a white table cloth, a vase with roses and a small candle. The restaurant was very romantic and coincidently Bones and Booth's seat was in the corner of he restaurant, making them slightly isolated. Their menus were already at the table and thy sat in silence while they read the menu.

"Okay, I think I will have the vegetarian quiche with a side of salad and no entrée," said Bones, putting down the menu.

"Okay, and I will have the fillet mignon also with a side of salad," he said, putting down his menu and smiling at Bones. "So how long did it take for you to get ready?" asked Booth, knowing Angela had helped her get ready.

"Well Angela made me leave work early, and it ended up taking three hours" said Bones, laughing softly.

"Three hours" Booth said, his eyes widened with surprise.

"well she had to take me shopping for a dress and then there was hair and makeup, and you know Angela all she has to do is think about a hot male and she gets sidetracked" said Bones.

"You know Bones, you really are becoming quite amusing" said Booth, still laughing at the joke Bones made.

"thank you Booth" she said, as the waitress cam up to take their order.

"Hello, how are you tonight? Can I take your order?" said a pretty blonde waitress, who had an annoyingly high pitched voice. Booth and Bones gave the waitress their orders and then the waitress left.

"She reminded me of daisy," said Bones, smiling at Booth.

"Two jokes in one night Bones, nice work" Booth joked, sending a small smile back.

"You know, I have changed a lot Booth" she said, her voice becoming softer. "I try to use my heart more, like you told me too," she said, her blue eyes twinkling in the light.

Booth looked at Bones hand that was resting on the table, and placed his protectively on top of it. "You haven't changed Bones, you are just beginning to show people what I have always seen in you." Said Booth squeezing her hand gently.

"And what was that" she asked, almost whispering.

"I have always seen what is inside Bones, under you logical coating there has always been a caring and compassionate person with a big heart, it just took you a while to realize it."

"thanks Booth" she said, as her eyes penetrated his, and they were overcome with a storm of tension.

"Here are your drinks," said the waitress, as the tension lifted. She placed the drinks on their table and left. Bones and Booth started at each other a moment longer before Booth let Bones hand go, and they began engage in casual conversation until their meal came.

_lyrics: Alex Lloyd, beatiful._

_plz review and thanks for stopping by :)_


	4. Hot Chocolate

Cheers for the reviews, I have done my best to reply to them all but I lost my spot so sorry if i have not replied, I definitely meant to. So next chapter is up and I hope you enjoy. Keep up the reviews and any criticism is welcome, thnx again :D

_**_

_Chapter 4: Hot chocolate._

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

**

After Booth had paid the bill, they hopped back into the SUV and headed towards the next destination. Booth drove towards a small café and parked his car across the road from it; he then opened the door and once again offered his arm to Bones. Once she got out of the car, he placed his hand in the small of her back and led her through the café and into a small courtyard. The courtyard was full of rose bushes and tulips and it had a large willow tree with a seat underneath. There were small fairy lights in all the bushes and a few small lamps scattered around the courtyard, making it a very romantic place. Booth walked Bones towards the seat and they both sat down.

"Booth this place is gorgeous," she said, looking around.

"It sells the best hot chocolates you will ever taste. I take parker here all the time in winter, we order take away hot chocolates then we sit in the car and drink them together." Said Booth, smiling. "Now you wait here while I get us the hot chocolates," he said, walking towards the café and out of sight.

Once Booth left, Bones finally had a chance to really think. Tonight had already been excellent and it was only 8:15. She had never had gone out with anyone who put so much though into the date. Booth had a way of making her feel so safe and protected, he seemed to always know what was wrong with her, and find a way to make it feel better. She never wanted tonight to finish, because she knew that if there was a chance of anything happening between the two it would be tonight; and although she didn't think Booth could love her, there was a nagging voice inside her head that told her he did love her back.

"Okay Bones, we got hot chocolates with marshmallows, but drink em up, we gotta go soon" he said, sitting down net to Bones.

"Where are we going?" she asked, wondering how this date could get any better.

"Ah, you'll see, now drink up", he said, pointing at her hot chocolate.

"Wow Booth, this is excellent," said Bones, as she took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"I know, never found a better hot chocolate," he said, leaning back and relaxing into the seat. "So what where you thinking about before?" Booth asked.

"Wait, how did you know I was thinking before?" she asked.

"Bones, I know you better than you think," he said, smiling proudly at her.

"Well, I was just thinking that so far this has been an excellent date"

"Why thank you Bones, but it is not over yet, there are still a few surprises left," he said, smiling at her and sipping his hot chocolate. They sat in silence for a few moments longer, until Bones got a phone call from Angela. She picked up the phone and spoke to Angela.

"What did she want?" asked Booth, when Bones hung up the phone.

"She wanted to know how I was, then she asked if I had jumped you yet. I said I had not jumped you yet, although I do not know what she was talking about." Said Bones, her face pinching up in confusion and thought.

Both squirmed slightly, as he did every time a sexual topic was brought up. "She umm uh, it was an implication" he said.

"Oh, so by jump she means sexual intercourse, I don't know why she didn't just say that" she said, laughing as Booth continued to fidget. After a few more moments of silence, Bones decided to ask a question she had been longing to ask for some time now. "Do you ever wonder why people ask us if we are involved?" she asked, breaking the silence, and replacing it with tension.

Booth looked at Bones, a stunned look on his face. "Sometimes," he said thoughtfully, wondering where this conversation was going to lead.

"Do you ever think that we act like we are involved, I mean besides having sexual intercourse and engaging in more serious romantic actions?"

Composing himself for the third time Booth finally answered. "I do sometimes, think that" he said, as they both choked up, and lost the courage to continue the conversation. "But Bones, you gotta stop talking about you now what so much" said Booth, trying to relieve the tension.

Bones just laughed. "Booth, you seriously are a prude," she said, giving him a small playful shove.

"Me a prude, you have to be kidding," he said, as the tension finally lifted. They chatted happily until they finished their hot chocolates and then once again hoped into the SUV to go to the next place.

_lyrics: GooGoo Dolls, Iris_

_review please :D_

_VVV_


	5. Mini golf

Okay first up, a huge apology for the end of the last chapter, that was a major typo, eep. So i have fixed it up and tried to make this chapter a bit longer to compensate. Thanks for the reviews keep them going i really appreciate it. enjoy.

_**_

_Chapter 5: Mini golf_

_I'm so scared that the way that I feel,  
Is written all over my face.  
When you walk into the room,  
I wanna find a hiding place.  
We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do.  
But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just makes me come unglued.  
Such a contridiction, do I lie or tell the truth.  
Is it fact or fiction,  
Oh the way I feel for you._

Oh..just when I think I'm under control.  
I think I finally got a grip.  
Another friend tells me that,  
My name is always on your lips.  
They say I'm more than just a friend,  
they say I must be blind.  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me  
from the corner of your eye.  
Oh, It's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess.  
But think of what I'd be losing,  
if your answer wasn't yes.

_**_

"Okay now Bones, this was the hardest part of the date because I wanted to do something we have never done together. And we have done it all, ice skating, bowling, dead bodies" he said, smiling at her. "So I hope you like mini golf" he said, pulling up to a very new building, which had the words "mini golf magic" written on the front.

Bones looked at Booth, a strange look on her face.

"oh no, you don't like do you, it's ok, we can do something else" he said, beginning to panic.

"No Booth, it is perfect," she said smiling.

"Then what was with the pinchy face for?" he asked.

"It was not a pinchy face; And I have to confess I have never been to mini golf" she said, looking down smiling gently.

"You have never been to mini golf, Bones are kidding," he asked, throwing his arms up, but hitting on of his hands on the light in the SUV.

Bones started laughing. "I knew you were going to say that." She said, but when she saw Booth cradling his hand she went to grab it. "Here let me look," she said, picking it up gently.

"My hand if fine, I am just being a hypochondriac" said Booth, as he watched Bones holding his hand.

Bones examined the hand, holding it protectively in hers. "Booth" she said, her voice grim. "You hand if fine, you are being a hypochondriac" she said smiling, as the fear from his face left.

"Geez Bones, you had me for a second there" he said, chuckling as they hoped out of the car and walked towards the building.

The building had an upstairs and downstairs and there were two courses on each floor. The mini golf courses all had enclosed tunnels and heaps of scenery that made the courses well hidden. There was then a set of lockers, a paying counter and toilets.

Booth and Bones walked towards the counter to pay.

"Booth, how are you going?" asked an energetic man at the counter, who obviously knew Booth.

"Yeah, I am going good" he said, shaking the guys hand.

"Okay, well here are your clubs and scoresheet, the course is that way, and if you need a locker they are behind you."

"All right, no problem, thanks again Bill, I ow ya one." Said Booth, giving him a smile and walking towards the lockers.

"Who was that?" asked Bones.

"one of my friends brothers, he owns the whole place" he said, opening the locker. "So you wanna put those shoes in there?" he asked gesturing towards the locker. After they sorted themselves out they began to walk towards the course named "cupids corner". They walked through an arch and into the course. The course was filled with dark tunnels, fairy lights and heaps of decorations making it very cute, and very romantic.

"Now Bones, I am assuming you know how to play mini golf" said Booth, handing her the club.

"Yes Booth, off course I know how to play" she said, as they began their game. Booth went first and got a hole in two.

"you know, this actually looks rather simple, it just determining the right equations" said Bones, examining the hole before taking her shot. When the shot finally got in after 4 tries, she turned to Booth, who was leaning on his club laughing.

"You still think it is easy," he asked, still smirking as they moved to the next hole.

"Don't worry this one will be better" she said, as Booth got a hole in one. "Good luck" he said, in a singsong tone.

Bones, once again was terrible, taking 6 shots to get it into the hole. "I don't understand, and did the equations in my head, I allowed for the spin of the ball and the slope, but I still missed." She said, pouting.

"Don't worry Bones I will help you on the next one" he said, as they walked into a tunnel, where the next hole was. Because the tunnel was rather dark and extremely romantic, tension began to rise between the two partners.

Booth took his shot, getting another hole in one, and then he walked towards Bones to help her. "Okay Bones, first up, drop the whole equation act and just relax. You just gotta aim for the hole, and try to avoid the obstacles. Now lets get your stance rite," he said, as he stood behind her, placing his hands on top of hers and resting his chest against her back. "You need to bring the club gently back, then follow through evenly," he said, his breath gently rustling her hair. "So you ready?" he asked, as he guided her through the shot. Once they hit the ball, it went straight in.

Bones and Booth stayed in their position a little while longer, before detaching themselves. "Thankyou Booth, I think I get it," she said, her eyes penetrating his, the darkness of the tunnel creating even more tension.

"Well, you can try on your own the next hole, and if you still cant do I guess I will have to help you again" he said, giving her a charm smile, trying to remove some of the tension.

"You love this don't you?" she asked, looking at him inquisitively.

"Love what?" He asked, panic rising in his chest.

"Being better than me at something" she said, smirking at him.

"Oh" said Booth, thinking she was referring to how close the partners had been. "Yeah, I do love it" he said, as they walked out of the tunnel and to the next hole.

They played a few more holes, and it wasn't until they were in the next tunnel that Bones realised she hadn't seen anyone else in this particular course. "Booth, is it just us on this course?" she asked.

"well you finally noticed Bones. I might have hired the whole course to ourselves" he said, saying the last part a slightly faster than the rest of the sentence.

"Booth, you really shouldn't have, thankyou," she said, taking a step closer to him.

"I just wanted you to have a prefect night," he said, giving her the same gently smile.

Bones grabbed Booth arm. "This is already the best date I have been on Booth, and you are the best person I have been out with" she said, her hand still on his arm.

"Well you are worth it," he said, almost whispering.

Bones looked at her hand on his arm, and after a moment of hesitation she let go, breaking the connection.

"we better keep going, there is still one last place we have to go" said Booth, placing his ball on the tee.

They finished the game with only a few awkward touches here and there, and Booth ended up winning by only a few points. When they finished the game, they drove to the base of a small hill and got out of the car.

"What are we doing here?" asked Bones, shivering slightly in the wind.

"Well Bones, when we get up that hill there, I will tell you," he said, smiling brightly.

_Thanks for stopping by, review please :D_

_VVV_


	6. Petrol?

**

_chapter 6: petrol?_

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding _

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding _

_There are many things that I would _

_Like to say to you _

_I don't know how _

_Because maybe _

_You're gonna be the one who saves me ? _

_And after all _

_You're my wonderwall_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_ Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_ Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_ I somehow find you and I collide_

_**_

Bones removed her shoes and placed them in the boot of the SUV, at the same time Booth retrieved a medium sized sports bag, and a blanket. "Come with me" he said, in a mysterious tone. They both walked up the small hill, and despite the fact Booth was carrying the bag and the blanket, he still managed to place his hand in the small of Bones back. It wasn't a long walk to the top of the hill, but when they reached the top the view was surprisingly amazing. Neither of them spoke as Booth placed a picnic blanket on the ground, and then removed a bottle of wine, a container of strawberries, two glasses and some serviettes and placed them on the blanket. It wasn't until Bones sat down next to Booth, their hips just touching, that they started to talk. "Booth this is amazing, I mean that view is breathtaking," she said, looking at the assortment of lights below the hill.

"So you are happy to finish the date here," he asked, facing her.

"Yes, this is absolutely perfect, thank you so much Booth, I really mean it." She said, as he poured each of them a glass of wine. After they finished their wine, Booth lay on his back, and then gestured for Bones to lie down too. They spent the next couple of hours talking, drinking wine and eating strawberries. At about 2:30, Booth decided that although he did not want he, he should take Bones home.

He sat up next to Bones, their legs lightly touching and their faces within close range. "Hey Bones, it Is two thirty in the morning, do you want to call it a night?" he asked, reluctance visible in his tone.

"Well as much as I would love to stay, I do agree it is getting late." She said, as her eyes locked with Booths, and a strange electricity encompassed them.

"But we can do it again sometime, this place can be ours" said Booth, as Bones leaned in a fraction.

"That sounds perfect," she said, as they looked into each other's eyes and began to slowly lean towards each other. They were so close, noses just touching, closer, closer, until their lips gently pressed together. Their lips began to gently part and the kiss deepened. The kiss lasted a few minuets was full of passionate electricity, and when they separated they had to take a moment to compose themselves. But once they realized what they had done they began to feel very awkward.

"Sorry Booth, I um, sorry" said Bones, hoping that Booth enjoyed the kiss as much as she did.

"No Bones it's, um fine, sorry I um, it a date kiss," he said, hoping she felt as happy about the kiss as he did.

After this they packed up their things and walked awkwardly towards the car, then placed all their things into the boot. They then hoped into the car, and booth placed his keys into the ignition.

"Bones"

"Yes" she said, staring quizzically at booth.

"We have no petrol".

_TBC :o_

_So i hope i got the kiss ok, plz let me know what u think._

_plz review._

vvvv


	7. Breaking point

Hello again guys!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! And before I start I would juts like to let everyone know that "petrol" is the same as gas. Sorry about any confusion but where I come from, we call it petrol :D so here is the next chapter, enjoy.

**

Chapter 7: breaking point.

If I don't say this now I will surely break

As I'm leaving the one I want to take

Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait

My heart has started to separate

Some things we don't talk about,

Rather do without and just hold the smile

**

"no petrol, are you sure Booth?" asked Bones, who was secretly glad she was going to be able to spend more time with Booth, despite how awkward it may be.

"Yes, Bones I am sure. I guess we could just call someone," suggested Booth, who was secretly happy he could spend more time with Bones.

"Okay, well you go make the call, and I will make room for us to sit in the boot; we might be waiting here for a while." Said Bones, as she got out of the car and began to set up the boot. After a short conversation on the phone Booth got out of the car and hoped into the boot, and sat next to Bones, who had her back against the side window.

"They said someone will be here in about an hour, half if we are lucky" he said, as he got a blanket and put it on top of both of them.

"So I guess we just wait," she said, looking everywhere but at Booth.

"Yeah, I guess we do" he said, looking at his lap.

After a few moments of silence, Bones had reached her breaking point. She was sick of dancing around things and pretending they didn't mean anything. She was fed up with not really knowing where she stood with Booth, and having this obvious tension that they couldn't talk about. "I think they are right" she said, looking at him.

"Think who are right" asked Booth, a confused look on his face.

"Angela, cam, sweets, everyone, I think we do have unresolved feelings for each other" she said, looking out the window, surprised at her own daring.

"What do you mean?" asked Booth, who trying his hardest to process everything.

"Well look at us Booth, we have risked our lives for each other, broken protocol for each other, risk our jobs for each other, we have sat by each others hospital beds for days on end, we were going to have a kid together and just then Booth, we kissed, doesn't that mean something, I mean doesn't it have too" she said, looking at him, her eyes blue eyes full of hope.

When Booth saw the hope and need in her eyes, he realized something he had never though about before. He realized that if there was a chance Bones felt the same way he did, she would probably never tell him. So by denying himself a chance at happiness, he was also denying Bones that happiness as well. And even if Bones didn't feel the same way, one day she might, and if she knows she is loved, then it wont be so hard for her to open up to him. So Booth mustered up all his courage, and got ready for one of that hardest things in his life, confessing how he felt. "I agree Bones; and there is something I need to tell you, but no matter what happens, if you don't agree with what I say or you don't feel the same way, I want you to promise me nothing changes." he said, as she nodded her head, allowing him to continue. "I love you," he said quickly, not meaning to sound so and not meaning to say it so upfront. Feeling embarrassed and afraid, he turned away and braced himself

Bones put her hand gently on Booths cheek and turned his head towards her. "You said if I don't feel the same way, nothing changes, but what happens if I do feel the same way?" she asked, smiling at him. It did not take long before he realized what she said, and their lips cam crashing into each other's. Their kiss lasted a while before they separated.

"So Bones, um what does this all mean, I mean are we together or" he asked, unable to find the right words.

"Well Booth, in the past I have mostly used my partners to release biological urges, but with you Booth, I want a committed relationship, one that will last and be fulfilling, one like you see in the movies. I am just not sure what you would call it, but it is what I want," she said, as he grabbed her hand and gently squeezed.

"Well we can call it whatever we want, it doesn't matter Bones, just as long as we are together." He said, as they began to kiss again. The kiss would have lasted longer but a tapping on the window separated them.

"Hey, um were you the guys who ran out of petrol?" asked a middle-aged man, who looked very embarrassed.

"Um, yeah, um sorry" said Booth, as he and Bones began to straighten their clothes up and hop out the car. Once the man had finished with the car, Bones and Booth hoped in and drove away.

"So Bones, do you want me to take you home or would you like to stay at my place." He asked.

"I think you're place sound great" she said, smiling at him. "And Booth, I am new to this committed relationship stuff, so could we take it slow?"

"Off course Bones, you lead" he said, smiling at her, before looking back at the road. The rest of the trip was filled with happy conversation. When they arrived at Booth's house, they got ready for bed, Bones wearing one of Booth's shirts and a pair of tights she had left there, and Booth wearing a pair trackies and a singlet.

_Oki, so I have one last chapter, where they tell everyone at work about their relationship. And also I was just wondering if you guys think I should have them waking up in the same bed, or should Bones have slept in the guest bed?? plz let me know :D_

_Lyrics: The fray, look after you. The fray, never say never._

_plz review. :D_

_vvv_


	8. Busted!

_Okay so this is probably the last chapter, and I would like to thank everyone who has been with me from the beginning and all the new comers as well. I might do a 2 year flash-forward chapter but we will see what happens. But after this i am going to be finishing my story " 1 year, 6 months and four days " so you should go and check that out as well :D_

Booth was the first to wake up, and he was delighted to find he was still holding Bones protectively in his arms, her head resting in the crook of his neck. He turned to look at the clock, and began to panic when he realised it was 12:30pm.

"Bones, Bones, wake up it is 12:30," he said, gently shaking her.

Upon hearing the time, Bones sat up suddenly in bed. "We are late, quick get ready Booth, we still need to go to my house," she said, giving him a kiss before pushing him out of the bed. Once Booth was ready he drove Bones to her house so she could get dressed, then they began to make their way to work.

"Hey Booth, when Angela asks me were I was all morning and what happened last night, do you want me to tell her?" asked Bones, as they stopped at a traffic light.

"It is up to you Bones, when you are ready to tell everyone, so am I" he said, giving her a small smile.

She thought for a moment. "Well I was going to leave it for a few days, but I guess there is no point, I mean Angela will find out some way" she said, laughing.

"Well just tell her the truth, she will spread the word, then we don't have to tell anyone," said Booth, as he pulled into the Jeffersonian car park.

"Okay I will see what happens." She said.

"I will come and pick you up at six" said Booth, giving her a rather intimate goodbye kiss, before she hoped out of the car and went inside. She walked up to the platform where Angela and Hodgins were looking at a computer screen. "Hey guys, where is Cam?" asked Bones, knowing she was not going to get let of that easy.

"She is having lunch with Michelle, but the big question is where have you been?" asked Angela, as both she and Hodgins awaited Bones response.

"I slept in," she said, knowing her answer would not hold.

"And would this sleeping in have something to do with a certain someone, who was late to work as well?" she asked, a gotcha look on her face.

"Yes, I stayed at Booths house and he didn't set an alarm clock, nor did I. But how did you know he was late as well?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Don't worry about that, so I am assuming you were sleeping in the same bed last night?" asked Angela, her and Hodgins giving her unusual looks.

"Angela, can you please stop asking me such ludicrous questions and let me get some work done?" asked Bones, as she walked onto he platform, trying to find something to do.

"Fine, but don't think I wont find out what happened, because I will" she said, as they all began to work.

Bones was in her office doing paperwork when Booth Cam to pick her up. "Okay Bones, it is six o clock, home time" he said, handing her a jacket.

"Okay Booth, wont be a minuet," she said, as she collected a few files and put them in her bag. After putting her jacket on, she gave Booth yet a very generous hello kiss. "So are we having dinner at the diner?" she asked.

"Kiss me like that again, and I will even let you pay," joked Booth, as Bones kissed him again, even more intimately than before. "Wow, you can pay tomorrow as well" he said, as they walked out of her office. "So, how has Angela been?" he asked, smiling at Bones.

"Quite good actually" said Bones, as they rounded the corner, and the platform came into view. As they approached the platform, they saw Sweets, Hodgins, Cam and Angela, standing there, large smiles on their faces. Knowing something was definitely wrong, booth and bones stopped and started cautiously at them.

"um you guys seem, um happy" said booth.

"Yes, that is because we have a live video footage from Brennan's office" said Angela, as the whole team smiled at them.

"Is there something you would like to tell us?" asked sweets, smiling proudly.

Bones and booth knew they were caught, so they did the only thing that seemed logical at the time. Booth stepped forward and placed his hand on bones waist, then their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss, as everyone on the platform began cheering and clapping. After a seemingly lengthy kiss, Bones and booth then separated.

"I think we need to fill you in on some stuff" said booth, putting his arm around bones, and smiling brightly.

VVVVVVVVVVVV


End file.
